Why'd they hurt me like this?
by Jeanine.Loves.Fairy.Tail
Summary: Lucy gets ignored and hurt by her team. What happens when she leaves her 'home? Who picks her up and helps her?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed quietly as the loud chatter of the guild echoed around me. It has been 6 months since Lisanna returned and I have been trying to be cheerful, but So far only Wendy has been paying attention to me. The others have been staying away from me or just flat out ignoring me. Plus a few weeks ago Lisanna dragged me out of the guild to talk to me and guess what happened?

***Flashback***

"So Lisanna what do you want to talk about?" I asked cheerfully once we were out of hearing range. "You think you're so good don't you! All you are to the guild is my replacement now that I'm back you can fuck off!" She snapped and I gasped shocked, After a few minutes of silence I broke it with a stutter "W-W-What?" I felt rage build inside me as The Pale haired girl smirked "Your just a stuck up bitch who uses people for protection!" I looked down at my feet my bangs covered my eyes. "What do you know?" I said through tears.

"I know all that and more like how I heard your mother's death was YOUR fault!" My eyes widened and my fist flew, Sending Lisanna flying across the pavement. "YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE, HOW CAN YOU MAKE SUCH ACCUSTIONS!?" I shouted furious but as team Natsu walked over, I froze.

Natsu Stormed over to me and slapped me, Hard. I felt the tears fall as I looked at their faces. "How could you do that?! Lisanna is our friend!" Natsu shouted and I looked down my eyes glazed over "I-I-I…" I stuttered but before I could finish they walked off a crying Lisanna in their arms. She looked back at me and smirked. 'Mine!' She mouthed silently as they walked off.

***End of Flashback***

I sighed once again and looked over at Mira, "Hey Mira can I get a milkshake?" I called and she turned around frowning "Sorry we're out" She snorted and went back to talking to her sister ,Lissana. I frowned and turned around to leave only to find team Natsu walking over. I smiled And called a greeting only to stop as I saw their faces "Hey Lucy could you do us a favour?" Natsu asked with his signature grin. My face fell as I noticed he wasn't using my nickname 'Luce'. I forced a grin as I nodded.

"Could you leave my team and go solo?" My smiled faded and I let my bangs cover my eyes. "Y-Y-Yea, Sure, That's f-f-fine" I Forced myself to grin but it seems they didn't notice my tears as they cheered. I felt myself rise to my feet and walk over to the master's office. I knocked and after a faint "Come in" I entered and Master raise his head "What's wrong child?!" He exclaimed and I smiled sadly "Master, I-I-I want to leave Fairy Tail" I said and he gasped "Why?!"

"Because I am being ignored and just then I was kicked of Team Natsu"I mumbled and he sighed tears in his eyes,

"Will you be coming back?" He asked and I looked him strait in the eye as I replied

"No"


	2. Chapter 2

** Time skip(8 months)**

I looked out the window of the train as the empty forest flashed past. So far since I left Fairy Tail I moved out, brought a house and fixed it up to live in it. Now I am in desperate need of money, so I am going to join a guild. I chose Sabertooth, as they are Fairy Tail's enemy and it would be less likely to come across them in person. Yes I do never want to see them again.

I rose to my feet as the train screeched to a stop pulling hood over my face. I cursed as I felt my breakfast rise up my throat, seems the Troia wore off. (*Hint*Hint*) I stumbled off the train and looked around, "Yep this is the place" I mumbled as I started to walk off.

After 15 mins of walking I groaned. I was lost. I sighed and walked over to a blonde man who had an…Exceed?! I looked up at him "Do you know where Sabertooth is?" I asked and when he turned around I inwardly gasped 'It was Sting Eucliffe!' I ignored the growing feeling in my stomach and waited for an answer. He raised an eyebrow at me "Why do you ask?"

I growled "Because I want to know!" The red exceed flew over to me "Don't talk to the great Sting like that!" He complained loudly and I snorted,

"Great sting my ass!"

He narrowed his eyes at me "Do I know you?"

I panicked slightly and I waved my hands in front of me "No, no of course not!"

My bag twitched and started moving, I cursed and put my hands over the zipper. Sting sniffed the air as his eyes went to my black messenger bag "What's that "He asked curiously. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly "Not telling you!" I relaxed my grip slightly and with that mistake a small sky blue exceed flew out

"HEY AMAYA**!**" I whined as I jumped up to catch the young exceed. Sting stood their dumbfounded as I scolded the Exceed "I told you not to come out!" Amaya just grinned "But it's stuffy in there"

I sighed and looked over at sting and found him pointing at me "You're a dragon slayer!?"

I smiled slightly as I nodded "I was looking for a guild and I chose Sabertooth." He nodded and for some reason his eyes lit up. He grabbed my hand and bolted dragging me along with him "H-Hey!" I protested but still he dragged me across half of the city. He dragged me into a large building with the Sabertooth sign on the door.

I Grinned from under my hood as I spotted everyone, basically it was like Fairy Tail but with different people , I quickly dodged as a table was sent my way and instead it hit Sting in the face, who ,surprisingly joined into the fight. I froze as I noticed Minerva stalk over to me and look me up and down.

"WHAT IS A FAIRY DOING HERE?!" She screeched and I winced as it hit my sensitive ears, all movement seized and all eyes were on us. It was completely silent, until Sting broke it that is.

"What are you talking about she's no fairy and she wish to join the guild" He commented confused. But in a flash Minerva pulled my hood back revealing my waist long pale blond hair and my chocolate eyes. My eyes flashed onyx in anger but I calmed myself quickly and settled for glaring at the girl who beat me once.

"Aren't you the girl I beat to a pulp at the Grand Magic Games?" She smirked. At once I was behind her in a flash and my foot lashed out hitting the side of her head so she went flying across the room. "Are you implying that I'm weak?" I hissed at her battered figure, gasps were echoed around the room eyes were all on me. There was a pregnant silence as I glared at Minerva.

A booming laughter echoed around the room and all eyes turned to the master who was on the second floor laughing his head off, "I like your spirit girl you can join."He shouted and in a flash he was in front of me a stamp in hand.

"Where do you want it?"

I grinned and pointed at my right ankle "There in pale blue" She instructed and he chuckled inserting the Sabertooth mark on my right ankle.

"What the hell?!" Minerva screeched from her broken corner, I grinned over at her.

"I may have been a fairy but they kicked me out and replaced me, now I am a tiger who is out for revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip; 5 years*

A teen girl could be seen in the Sabertooth, Her waist long blonde hair with pale red, blue, green, purple and many other colours. Her pure one blue and one blood red eyes could be seen as beautiful, and at first glance you would think;  
'She's a nice girl' or 'What's a cheerful girl like her doing in Sabertooth?' but either way you would not spot the sad gleam in her coloured eyes, or when she distant herself from the world a sad smile tugging at her lips.

Who is she? Well you should know she is one of Sabertooth strongest mages, Lucifer, Formally known as Lucy Heartfilia; Fairytail's one and only Celestial mage. It is coming up to the grand magic games once again and for the first time ever she is going to compete, naturally.

"OI" I Shouted, red in the face as Sting placed his head on my lap, cheeks inflated with sickness. I sighed quietly glaring down at him, but as he pressed his nose into my stomach, I pushed him onto the floor and with a grunt he fell unconscious.

'God dammit' I cursed mentally and looked out the window at the flashing scenery. It is my first time competing in the grand magic games for Sabertooth and just thinking about it made me grimace.

Fairy tail

…

…

…

I wonder what they're doing.

I dragged an unconscious Rouge and Sting by their shirts, I walked beside Rufus and Orga who were also participating in the GMG. They were talking about some random shit I don't know while I was left to my thoughts. I wonder if Fairy tail remembers me. I inwardly snorted, 'as if'.

I can't wait till the GMG. I bet I'll be able to beat that stupid salamander once and for all….And maybe Erza and Grey too! But the one I REALLY want to beat up is Lisanna. I growled from the thought, earning myself curious gazes from Rufus and Orga, That worthless son of a bitch.

I wonder why the rumours were wrong; I heard that she was a kind and loving girl who loves everyone and everything….But, why does she hate me so? I shook my head as I looked up at the darkening sky, "What a bitch!" I mumbled angrily and the other two edged away from my dangerous aura. Suddenly my aura disappeared and I skipped happily along leaving Sting and Rouge to get up and follow.

I stood outside out tavern and to my deep disappointment it was nothing special, I couldn't even remember the name! It was just a simple building with simple windows and a simple owner.

I sighed and once we paid for ours I raced up to the room and claimed the bead by the window in an instance, Which Sting ended up getting kicked across the room for. Yes, you heard me right I have to share a room with the famous dragon slayer duo.

After dinner and some obvious arguing we all decided to tour the city, me alone of course seeing as I was always solo like that. As I escaped from the building most people would of seen a teen girl with short shorts and a white jumper which covered my head, oh and Amaya was flying by my head so that obviously drew some attention.

But most people don't look at my ankles so whoever did would see my pale blue Sabertooth mark and instantly they would back away, though not many did. I was not in the mood for much so I simply went window shopping by myself, but halfway my walk AMAYA dropped her chicken sticks on my shoes,

"AMAYA!" I screeched kicking it off and grabbing the pale blue cat "Why did you do that?" I question furiously and the she cat cowered away from me "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it!" I sighed, with a small smile I took of my white, now stained, shoes and stared at them "Gonna have to get a new pair" I said as I threw it in a nearby trash can, Amaya looked up at me tears in her eyes "I-I'm sorry Lu!" She whispered and I merely patted her head

"It's all right Amaya, you didn't mean it!" I walked on barefoot and that must have drawn more attention to my guild mark as the WHOLE crowd moved aside so let me through.

I sighed and kept on walking until, after a while, a little girl bumped into me and the whole crowd went silent. She looked up at me fearfully and her mother rushed over "Please! She didn't mean it! Please don't hurt her!" She cried tears in her fearful eyes. I looked down at the girl and crouched in front of her "Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly and gasps echoes around the crowd, the little dark haired girl shook her head and I smiled helping her up

"Sorry about bumping into you" I Said warmly and walked of threw the crowd a slightly pissed of expression on my face 'Why are they so surprised?! I just apologized!' I calmed slightly as I felt a slight tug on my jumper sleeve. I looked down and found the little girl looking up at me "I should be the one apologizing!" She protested a smile on her features. I crouched down once again to her eye level "What's your name?" I asked and a wide grin erupted on her face 'Just like Natsu 'I thought slightly shocked but in a flash she answered "My name's Reiana!" She said and I replied with a grin "My names Lucifer"

….

…

..

Gasps echoed around the crowd and immediately I heard whispers 'EHH?! You mean the Strongest mage in Sabertooth?!' 'Impossible!' I sighed and looked down at the girl again who seemed to have not noticed a thing "I've got to go now but I'll see you soon, Ne?" I stood up and after waving a goodbye I went to leave only to see a Salmon head push through the crowd and into the open.

I stared wide eyed and at once I recognized the Dragon slayer and Blue flying cat anywhere

"Natsu…?"


	4. Chapter 4

I stared wide eyed before I caught hold of myself and set an icy expression on my face. Natsu Looked at me angrily "Your Sabertooth right!?" He shouted and I smiled icily "Why yes indeed Salamander!" He frowned "Do I know you?" He asked curiously and I grinned "How should I Know Fire-Breath?"

He glared at me a fist on fire; I stared at it for a while before turning to Reiana placing my hand on her head I said warmly "I would stand back if I were you…" She nodded terrified before running off to her mother. I turned back to Natsu and grinned "Let's fight!" He rushed at me before I could finish and I grabbed his flaming fist that, seconds before, was flying towards my face.

I opened my mouth to suck in the warm substance before grimacing "You have disgusting flames" I hissed spitting out a bit of fire in disgust. He gasped before I threw him against, or should I say through, a nearby building which collapsed with the mere force. Gasps and screams could be heard and I sighed.

I held up my hand towards the building "Time ark: Restore!" I whispered and it went back to the way it was before, only with an unconscious Natsu in front of it. "Damn" I mumbled quietly before grabbing his collar and with a last smile at Reiana, I dragged him across the city to the Honeybone inn.

* * *

I walked up to reception quietly,

"Where is Fairy Tail?" I asked coldly and the receptionist, Have seen the unconscious Natsu in my hand, Pointed down the hall "N-Number 2 a-and 3" I nodded and walked off dragging the annoyance behind me.

I knocked on the door patiently as I heard loud crashes and curses, before the scarlet mage opened the door "NATSU WHAT TOOK YOU SO LO-"She cut off as she spotted me holding said man up to her

"This is yours right?" I asked and she just summoned a sword pointing it at my throat "What did you do to him?!" She growled and I smirked "He attacked me and I defended myself" I shrugged as if it was a normal thing coming over with an unconscious man dragging behind me.

She blinked and her sword disappeared "Sorry about that and thanks for bringing him back" She said bringing her hand up "I'm Erza Scarlet!" She said and I grinned, quite creepily "My name's Lucifer!" I took her hand and shook it. "You mean Sabertooth's strongest mage?!" She exclaimed and I pouted "What didn't expect someone like me?" I sighed mockingly and dropped Salamander and started to walk off only to stop and look back.

"One question before I go. Do you care for you nakama?"

She looked taken aback by my sudden question but didn't hesitate to answer "Of course our nakama are more important than anything!"

I stared at her for a few seconds before turning away "Liar"

I stared after the blonde and as she said those words something inside me snapped, I shook my head and dragged Natsu back into the room.

I kicked the door to my room over and stormed over to the kitchen, I was in no mood to be nice all I wanted was some food! I opened the fridge and grabbed a ham sandwich which somehow got there this morning. I jumped as I heard a crash as STING stumbled into the kitchen flat out drunk! I cursed as he collapsed against me his arms wrapped around my shoulders his face buried into my neck, unconscious. I unwrapped his arms and dragged him across the room "Not even the first day and your drunk" I muttered placing him on his bed.

1 Hour to go until the elimination round…


	5. Chapter 5

I glanced up at the roaring crowd as I walked along side my team. The elimination round was over in an instance, Thanks to my teleportation magic, so that was really disappointing. Fairy tail A came last as usual so I enjoyed the fact that the crowd was booing at them. As the teams were all called out I smirked over at them.

"NOW ALL THE TEAMS CAN MINGLE!"

I jumped slightly at the extra loud announcement thanks to my sensitive ears. I glanced over at sting, who nodded and walked off with rouge to see some other teams. I grinned and walked over to fairy tail B. "Hiya guys" I greeted and when they looked at me confused I grinned "Just wanted to say hello!"

Mirajane smiled "What's your name?" She asked curiously and I grinned "People call me Lucifer!" At once her eyes widened "You mean Sabertooth's strongest mage?!"

I pouted "Why does everyone have the same reaction?"

Laxus leaned forward "You smell familiar" He stated gazing at me curiously .I Narrowed my eyes "Are you some kind of pervert?" I asked boldly. Sudden laughter could be heard from Gajeel who was bent over clutching his stomach, laughing hysterically. I grinned a plan forming in my head "Of course I smell familiar I used to be a member of Fairy Tail!" I whispered in his ear creepily and then teleported to Sting and Rouge.

I grinned over at Laxus enjoying his amazed and confused gaze on me. I smirked suddenly as I saw Mira gaze at Freed who was in the grandstands. 'I've got to tease her about that later!' I snickered lightly as I turned away, following the rest of my team out of the arena.

It's soooo boring! Rufus beat everyone in hidden so easily; there was not even one good fight to watch, Even Gray was hopeless! I listened, my eyes hooded as I waited for the battles to be announce. Nothing interesting except one announcement that made my heart soar in excitement:

"LUCIFIER FROM SABERTOOTH VS NATSU DRAGONEEL FROM FAIRY TAIL A!"

I immediately jumped into the arena effortlessly, with a wide smirk on my face "Hey Natsu-Chan" I called cheerfully "Now I hope I don't knock down a building again!" I cheered punching the air with my fist. The whole arena gapped at me, while I just looked around confused. Shaking my head I walking up to him I grinned sickly "You shall see something surprising in this battle" He shivered.

A dong echoed around the arena.

At once Natsu inflated is cheeks "Roar of the…."He started off while I just grinned

"Roar of the…." Surprised whispers around the crowd

'She's a dragon slayer?!'

'I wonder what type she is.'

'Probably something like the beauty dragon!'

I grinned as I inflated my cheeks also "…FIRE DRAGON!" We screeched in unison

"EHHH?!" Fairy tail's teams screeched as our attacks collided sending heatwaves around the arena earning the front row of viewers with burnt clothes and sunburns. I grinned uncontrollably as I sucked in the warm substance only to spit some out in disgust;

"Do you ever improve your flames?" I hissed and found he just finished eating my flames. "I could say the same think about yours!" He smirked while the arena watched dumfounded.

I took in a deep breath as I looked around at the arena,my eyes flashed chocolate for a second before I disappeared. Or supposedly disappeared, I was actually moving faster than the speed of light I appeared behind Natsu and at once he was sent flying across the arena into a newly formed iron wall. All this happened in less than a second and the crowd cheering made me wince as it hit my sensitive ears.

I looked at the other dragon slayer as he stumbled to his feet, Not giving him time to react I was in front of him, holding him by his scarf in the air, I looked into is eyes, my eyes turning serious "Could I ask you something?"

A look of surprise flashed across his face and before he could answer I went on; "How many people in team Natsu?" I asked my voice a void of emotion, he cocked his head in confusion "Five….Why?" I didn't answer his question instead I went on; "And who are they?"

"Erza, Snowflake, Lissana,me and Happy….?" He trailed off I confusion as the crowd waited in anticipation. I gripped his scarf harder as my eyes showed barley supressed anger "What about before Lisanna returned from the dead?" He narrowed his eyes at me as a look of deep concentration flickered threw his eyes and stayed. Fairy tail was covered in a similar aura. I finally lost my cool after minutes of silence. I threw him heatedly across the arena his whole body covered in blue fire that was too hot to be eaten

"ME, the dragon princess: Adriana, then Lucy Heartfilia Fairy Tail's one and only celestial mage, Now the strongest mage in Sabertooth: Lucifer" I shouted my eyes back to my chocolate ones filling with tears, but I didn't stop there "ME, The one whose heart was torn to shreds and fed like fish to the sharks, just as my father did!" I screamed out though the audience could not hear my speech threw the sound proof barrier I put up "YOU NATSU DRAGONEEL RUINED MY LIFE" I pulled my fist back and it started to flame up with many colours and elements,

"IRON FIST OF THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON!"I screeched sending my fist into his completely horror-struck and shocked face. Dust blew everywhere and the audience held their breath, only to find, a few seconds later, the body of Natsu fly out of the cloud, and once It cleared I stood their panting trying to stop the blood red from seeping into my eyes. I let out a deep breath as I pumped my fist into the air "You people should really stop breaking stuff!" I yelled over at Fairy Tail "Whether it's building's or hearts!" I ended with a whisper and I teleported back to my spot with the others the insanely loud crowd cheering till their voices broke.I loved you,Natsu Dragoneel…LOVED you…

Lucy…?

Lucy!

My partner, best friend and secret crush! The one who held my heart together and saved my life by simply smiling! Her spirits showing the amount of love and life she holds inside her…

Lucy...

I'm sorry…

I love you so much…


	6. Chapter 6

I looked over at Rufus who was watching the fight; Ren from blue Pegasus VS Millennia from Mermaid Heel. I narrowed my eyes at the sword he had at his waist "Hey Rufus…?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face.

"Yes, Milady?"

I pointed at his sword in answer "Could I use that?" He nodded though confusion masked his masked face. I immediately took it in a flash and studied it ignoring the stares from the rest of the team. I nodded after a while and in a flash I had a bloody cut on my arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sting screeched snatching the sword from my grasp, ignoring him once again, I studied the cut as it healed slightly slower than usual. Letting out a sigh I mumbled slowly "God dammit its new moon tonight" at once Sting turned to me, curiously "What was that?"

I just grinned in reply then walked off calling over my shoulder "Tell the judges I am not competing in the games tomorrow" I quickly teleported to the inn, and walked into the shower, getting undressed first, I turned it to scalding sighing in relief. The heat raining onto my skin produced large amounts of steam. I sighed in satisfaction as I gently washed my hair.

Once I was done showering it was night time…They would be back soon. I sighed, wiping the steam from the mirror and jolted as I stared at my reflection. My hair was back to a normal blonde and my eyes were back to chocolate, my fangs were gone also. I shook my head diminishing the shock that I knew comes every time. Being a dragon can be a pain in the ass huh? Every new moon I loose most of my powers and become a normal human. So I usually past the time with sleeping but now I was in a real pickle.

I have to share a room with several dragon slayers so I am pretty sure I won't be able to get away with it. I sighed, quickly getting dressed into my sleepwear I quietly padded out of the bathroom glancing around and sighing in relief as I spotted no one. I slipped under the covers of my bed and pulled them over my head. I let my thoughts wonder, Lucifer, my real name, not Lucy Heartfilia, she never existed in this world.

My mother is Celeste and is also the one who taught me my celestial magic, My father is Igneel taught me fire, Fang taught me poison, Grandine taught me sky ,Bolt taught me lightning, Hotaru taught me space, Kasumi taught me water, Metalicana taught me metal, Wessilogia taught me light, Skiadram taught me shadow, Nanimi taught me earth and Shizuka taught me time. All of them stuck in the dragon world without me, slight tears spilled across my cheeks as I thought of them. Zeref trapped them in the dragon realm with his magic all except Acnoloiga who I have no idea why. Also I almost forgot but Acnoloiga taught me dark magic, Yes I know what you are thinking, 'How?' well Acnoloiga actually was a nice guy I cared for him like a brother but then…then Zeref came and took control of him.

That is why I hate him so much not just because of his…uh…never mind, but also because of what he did to my brother.

I curled up into a ball as I heard footsteps and the door opened. I quickly wiped the tears away I knew if it was Rouge or sting they would smell the salt of my tears. I was not disappointed as a surprised voice echoed in the silent room "Blondie?" I heard the footsteps come closer and felt a slight tug on the sheets, I tightened my grip quickly. "Why are you crying?" He asked as slight sniffing noises could be heard.

I did not answer so he tried pulling the sheets off but I did not let go so he used his full power thinking the sheets will rip but instead I went flying through the air hitting a wall with a short cry in pain. He stood there dumbfounded as he took in my appearance; I was upside down my back against the wall covered in slight bruises from the hit. ME! The strongest mage in Sabertooth! Got beaten by STING!? He was beside me then as I scrambled around "Why do you look different?" He asked curiously as I sat up rubbing my sore back.

I glanced up at him and sighed "It starts every new moon…" I started hesitantly wondering how much I should tell him "…and my magic weakens…." I hesitated some more as a grin split across Stings face. I frowned "What?"

"So I can do this?" He said quickly before pressing his lips against mine. I froze eyes wide.

Sting. Sting was KISSING ME?! Kissing. Me?! My shocked thoughts paled as he slipped his tongue into my still open mouth. That was when I felt my eyes flutter shut and all feelings of hesitation were lost in the bliss of the moment. He rubbed his tongue against mine and I slowly returned the gesture before they were dancing around each other in a heated dance. I suddenly felt the need to breath and it seems sting felt the same as he broke off and gave one apologetic and slightly embarrassed glance before racing out of the room with a slam of the door.

Me for that matter still lay against the wall completely dumbfounded and blushing furiously before it suddenly came to me. I kissed back. I mentally face palmed at my stupidness. I stood on shaky legs to walk over and collapse on the mattress in a heated bundle of awkwardness and embarrassment. I closed my eyes and thought awkwardly 'I…I….I have a feeling Sting likes me….'

My eyes flew open as a thought came to me "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS" I screeched jumping out of bed ready to kick some ass. Good thing the room was sound proof. I was about to rush out but then remembered my appearance; no one can see me like this. I let out a frustrated sigh and lay down again and closed my eyes hoping for some sleep, sadly it took a while. But when I finally fell asleep I was unaware of the person in the corner of the room seething angrily.


End file.
